


A Land of Dragons & Meadows

by oldmansteve



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Ficlet, Fluff, I'M NOT CRINGING SO THAT'S GOOD, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, OKAY IT'S BEEN AGES SINCE I WROTE THIS AND IT'S SO INNOCENT AND TAME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmansteve/pseuds/oldmansteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur takes Merlin on a small series of adventures for the young warlock's birthday, unbeknownst to the forgetful latter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Land of Dragons & Meadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colinsgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colinsgay/gifts).



> it's been a long while since I've written anything proper; so forgive me if I'm a little rusty! ; w ; I'll probably go back and fix a bunch of things.. but anyways. This is dedicated to the wondrous Samira Hobbitchild, alias Queen Clotpole. Happy birthday, you dork.

See the thing was, Merlin didn't _mean_ to fall asleep so often. What with the constant perilous journeys and terrifying battles to the death, well – he barely had time for something as mundane as sleep. It was precisely this reason why the prince of Camelot stormed into the apothecary in a flurry of clanging metal and golden hair. There was a quiet exchange of words and suddenly a violent hand shook Merlin awake. The young wizard could only manage a strangled yelp before he tumbled to the ground, tangled in blankets.

“Up you get, Merlin,” Arthur said loudly, throwing the twisted sheets off him. He peered down at the thrashing mass of gangly limbs and gave a devilish smile. “Shake a leg! Up and at 'em! Let's have you _lazy daisy_ –”

“What the _hell_ are you doing?!" A mop of dark hair shouted, still throaty with drowsy sleep. 

"Merlin, you know I have to train a new wave of knights today, don't you? And that I needed my boots washed, my sword sharpened, and my armour shined enough to blind the recruits. I distinctly remember telling you yesterday - or did you forget that too?"

"All I remember is you dumping a spoonful of soup down your tunic last night," Merlin muttered moodily. "What are you training so early for, anyways? You always train just before noontime because - _wait_ ," He rolled off the ground and stood up abruptly, greyish-blue eyes suddenly awake with disbelief.  His lips curled up in the beginnings of a smile. "You're dressed."

"Of course, I'm dressed, you clotpole."

"No but I mean - you're _dressed_. You never dress yourself."

A slight tinge rose on Arthur's cheeks. His wide blue eyes locked gazes with Merlin's before snapping back, "I'm not that incompetent, _Merlin._ I could do without you perfectly fine. But now I need you to get your arse out of bed and onto the training grounds. And for god's sake, make yourself presentable. You look like you slept in a rat's nest."

Merlin picked up a discarded shirt off the floor. "Still a prat." he grumbled.

"What was that, Merlin?"

"Nothing." 

* * *

 

It was just after nine when they had finished, and about half to ten when Merlin flopped down in the grass, exhausted. 

"That's it - we're done. We're done," he sighed, already lost in thoughts of a hearty lunch. "Those new recruits are really getting on, aren't they? I wonder if they get double portions to build up all that strength and muscle. I mean, I could've sworn Gareth was much smaller two years ago. Of course, he's grown a lot since he was a young lad, but really."

Arthur leaned his sword against a stand. "Merlin?" 

"Maybe Gaius will make stew for supper tonight."

"Merlin." A shadow blotted out the sun.

"Actually, I don't think I've seen Gaius all day."

"Well, you're going to have to wait to find out. We've still got a hunting trip to go to."

A group of (unfortunately, _more recognizable knights_ , Merlin thought) came just in time to hear his loud groan. Elyan, Gwaine, Percival, and Leon came fluttering into the clearing with their usual scarlet capes missing and a few extra bows at hand. "What's the matter, Merlin?" Gwaine asked heartily as he rode up on a black stallion, somehow managing to waggle his eyebrows suggestively at Percival while guiding two impatient horses. "Too much for you to handle?" 

 

* * *

 

Though it was nearing the high spring, and the sun lit up the sky longer, the Camelot knights could already feel the evening coming on. They hadn't caught much that day; other than a few rabbits, minus a deer that had been scared off within seconds of hearing them, they came home empty-handed. Merlin didn't mind it altogether, anyway. The range they had hunted in was more east than usual, and they had spent a good deal of time poking and jibing at each other. It wasn't until Arthur gave the sudden signal to stop on the way home that the group sobered up from their laughter.

"I think - I think I've lost it. My mother's ring, I mean." The prince added quietly. 

Immediately, a wave of concern washed over Merlin. Arthur had never talked about his mother much to begin with, but he knew that that little silver band meant more to him than he would ever let on. "I'll go back and look for it. You might have lost it when took that break back at the stream bend." he offered. 

For a moment, all was silent. Arthur was staring at him, eyebrows furrowed the slightest bit, but the knights looked from one to another in a silent agreement. "Merlin," Leon started. "Are you sure you should go alone? We could easily accompany you."

"We can't guarantee there'll be any food left at the feast if you come late." Elyan grinned.

A sudden rush of affection filled Merlin as he looked at their expectant faces. "Trust me, I'll be _more_ than fine."

With a varying hail of nods and shoulder pats, the knights ushered their horses down the road again. Merlin sighed and turned to the opposite direction, but not before he realized the second set of hoofs beside him.

There the crowned prince of Camelot rode silently beside him, azure eyes downcast and jawline outlined by shadows. Neither man said anything, though Merlin gave a small smile in Arthur's direction. It had been a while since they had rode like this, without the fear of pursuers behind them, or a dauntless task looming in the path ahead. He thought it quite nice, actually. The sunlight burned brightly enough through the trees that the ground was warm and birds were still chirping into the slight breeze. But it was especially nice not having someone try to kill you.

Before long, Arthur unmounted his bay mare and Merlin his stallion.

They walked for a few lengths in continued silence before Merlin gave a short chortle - then a snort, and then a bark of laughter. 

"Okay, so what is it you're doing, Arthur?"

"Excuse me?" The blonde stared back at him, bewildered, though that only made Merlin's face break into a wider grin. He could see his resolve crumbling, and Arthur knew it as well.

"Arthur, you've been getting quieter and quieter as the day goes on. You never took your gloves off today, and even then, you keep your mother's ring strung on a necklace when you go hunting. I know for a fact that you changed the training time for the new recruits, because I heard them grumbling about it in the morning. And the whole lot of them -" Merlin motioned back towards the castle. "- Have been in higher spirits than I've seen them in weeks. And the odd kind at that; almost worst than when Percival's cat had kittens."

"That obvious, was it?" The prince's shoulders slumped.

"Oh, I wouldn't know." Merlin looked up at the sky, still grinning in triumph. "I still don't know what's going on."

Arthur's lip quirked but he said no more, leading him and the horses past the river bend and into a more unfamiliar part of the woods. They snaked through low-hanging vines and stumbled through brambles a few times, but eventually he found an old, beaten path and Merlin could do nothing but follow.

"Will we be back in time for the feast? I'm starv -"

Merlin suddenly became aware of the fading light all around them. At his feet tickled small bluebell flowers, their delicate, drooping petals scattered like butterflies among the soft grass. The mossy trees seemed to glow with a softness from the failing sunshine that reminded him of the sidhe. His voice dropped to a low whisper. "What is this place?"

Arthur had already sat down in the meadow and was leaning against a study oak. "It's an old shortcut back to the castle my mother used to frequent. A few nursemaids used to twitter rumours of such a place, and I never quite believed them. But when I was thirteen, my mother's close friend was on her deathbed and decided to share its secret with me."

"Thank you," The young wizard looked down at the earth. He could feel the magic thrumming through this place, echoing in the stillness, whispering sweet songs that touched his ears only briefly before curling up in the air like smoke and disappearing.

Arthur motioned for Merlin to join him. "Well, it is your birthday after all."

"…What?" Merlin blinked. _What?_

"Your birthday," The prince said slowly, turning to look at him. "Merlin… please don't tell me you forgot your birthday."

"I don't…I-"

"The feast we've been talking about is for _you,_ Merlin! You really are an idiot."

"Idiot?" Merlin said incredulously. "You've had me running around all day doing things for you like every other day!"

Arthur snorted. "How else were we supposed to get you away? These feasts take time to prepare, you know."

Merlin's lips parted, still glaring at Arthur in complete shock. "As if you would _know,_ you... you -"

To his surprise, Arthur pulled the young warlock in close and kissed him on the forehead, short and sweet. Merlin's cheeks grew furiously hot and he broke out of the embrace, indignant.

"Oh, no, you don't get to do that you big -" 

"Dollophead?" Arthur grinned. "I know. I'm your dollophead." 

 

* * *

 (◕◡◕✿) 

[i like to think that this is what he wore that day](http://jadedginger.tumblr.com/post/75515785252/14-50-merlin-recolor-cheesetiel-requested-you)


End file.
